


Lucky

by moonbeambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cats, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Kittens, Puppies, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambucky/pseuds/moonbeambucky
Summary: Bucky Barnes was not a lucky man but after meeting you will his luck change?





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written on tumblr for captain-ariel-barnes 4k Writing Challenge! Congrats Ariel! My prompt was “Why is there a cat on my couch?”

There were many words Bucky could use when he thought about himself, damaged, monster, scarred. Lucky was not one of those words and yet it was a word he heard a lot.

“You’re lucky to be alive,” they said. He hated that statement. He may be alive now but he certainly wouldn’t call the hell he had been through with Hydra living. He was mutilated, tortured, violently pulled apart and put together again. He was an object, a puppet, a pawn, a killer. He was alive but he wasn’t living, he wasn’t lucky.

“You’re lucky Shuri fixed you,” they said. She certainly helped him, he wouldn’t be where he was today if it wasn’t for her. Shuri healed his mind and yet it was still broken, he was broken. Bucky felt like a shattered vase that was haphazardly glued together. The pieces didn’t fit quite the same anymore but it still worked. Bucky tried at least to make himself work, forcing a smile around his friends but dropping it the moment he was alone. He was fixed but still faulty, he wasn’t lucky.

“You’re lucky to have Steve,” they said. Bucky was more than happy to have his best friend in his life once more, the brother he thought he’d never see again once his unit was captured. Then he thought Steve was an illusion, he had to be. The frail boy he remembered had doubled in size. Bucky was delirious, this muscular man couldn’t be Steve and yet it was and they were able to reunite before they lost each other again and after decades apart with his memories wiped away they were back together, a bond like theirs could never truly disappear.

Yet the time they spent together had lessened. Though Steve had changed physically he was still the same person inside, stubborn and always running head first into battle, except now he could actually defend himself. Bucky didn’t want to fight anymore, he couldn’t. With each fight he lost a piece of himself and he couldn’t bear to lose anymore; there wasn’t much left of him to begin with.

Steve was supportive of Bucky’s decision to hang back. The Avengers were a large enough group and Steve was happy that Bucky could just enjoy life again, except he didn’t. With his friends gone Bucky felt even more isolated than before. So while Steve was in Bucky’s life again he also wasn’t.

Bucky Barnes was not lucky. It was a concept he did not believe in.

***

After hours of tossing and turning Bucky decided to finally leave his bed, angrily throwing his sheets off of him. He padded towards the kitchen, the cool tile floor providing some comfort on his bare feet. Opening a container of leftover pasta he grabbed a fork and ate it cold as he leaned over the large island.

His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of voices coming from the elevator as it was ascending to the current floor. Bucky didn’t care who saw him in his tattered sweatpants, sweat covered chest with his scars on full display. His hair stringy and knotted courtesy of the frustration he took out on himself as desperately attempted to find a comfortable position.

He took a forkful of pasta, the cold sauce a little too tangy than he liked but he didn’t care. He swallowed it down with a glass of water as Steve entered the kitchen in search of a protein shake.

Steve’s face was stricken with worry as he took in Bucky’s form, the deep bags that set under Bucky’s eyes, his skin sickly pale in color. He could almost swear Bucky looked a little thinner too.

Steve hadn’t seen Bucky in a while, not long enough to truly notice these things and he’s going to scold himself later for not being there. For now he knows Bucky is not doing well and he needs to help him.

“Hey pal,” Steve said, trying to immediately relax his tense expression. “How’re ya feeling?”

Bucky grunted to acknowledge him as he finished swallowing the last of the pasta, wiping a bit of sauce from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. Bucky haphazardly tossed the empty tupperware and fork into the sink, hearing it clatter against the stainless steel. He wiped his hands on his sweatpants, not caring that it left a sauce stain.

“Alright,” he said in a low tone, as if he wasn’t committed to the words but he hoped his answer would appease Steve.

Bucky knew it didn’t, nor would it ever, not by the way Steve’s jaw tightened as he stared directly at Bucky’s bloodshot eyes. Steve’s body stiffened and Bucky felt like he was about to be scolded by his father, but this was worse; Steve had shifted into “Captain” mode and Bucky didn’t have the energy to deal with whatever lecture he was about to hear.

“Doesn’t look like you are.”

Bucky sighed heavily, trying to pass off the way he’s been feeling to a few bad nights of sleep.

“Buck, you can’t lie to me.” Steve reached out to place a hand on Bucky’s clammy skin, with Bucky tensing under his touch. Steve grabbed his right shoulder and Bucky wondered if even his best friend was scared of the metal appendage that made him feel less than human.

Bucky knew he couldn’t keep up the facade, not anymore, not with Steve staring at him with those concerned eyes. Bucky felt guilty. He hated disappointing people, especially Steve. He thought if he could pretend he was okay then he magically would be. He wanted to believe he was lucky like everyone said he was but it just wasn’t working.

“Buck, you’ve been given a second chance. I know it’s coming from a long, hard road.” Steve paused as he and Bucky shared a tight smile, quite an understatement from the hell Bucky has been through. “But you can make it, I know you can, you deserve it,” he finished.

They walked towards Bucky’s room with Steve asking if Bucky wanted to join him on his runs again. In theory the idea sounded nice but Bucky reluctantly admitted to Steve how he hasn’t found the motivation to take care of himself anymore.

Most of Bucky’s days are spent in his room, trying to get a few hours of sleep he missed out on the night before, drowning out his thoughts with alcohol despite it hardly having an effect on him, and catching up on a long list of movies the team gave him. The list had become more of a daunting task as he could barely focus on something for more than a few minutes.

“You can’t stay in your room all day Bucky. You gotta get out, get some fresh air.”

Bucky huffed in annoyance. He knew he should be doing that but he really didn’t want to.

“Why not get a pet?” Steve asked. Bucky tilted his head at the notion. “I mean it. It’ll give you something to do, getcha outta the house and you’ll have some company.”

“I’ll think about it,” Bucky said, before hugging Steve and shutting his door.

Bucky always wanted a dog. He dreamed about marrying some pretty girl, owning a house with a white picket fence, having his kids run around the yard with the dog. That seems like an impossible dream now, he’d never be lucky enough to meet someone who didn’t run away in fear from him, the man– no, the monster with blood on his hands.

The next night follows the same routine of tossing and turning. When he’s finally tired of fighting for sleep Bucky gets up. Maybe a dog wouldn’t be so bad. The dog wouldn’t judge him and as long as he walked it and made sure it had enough to eat and drink the dog would  _have_  to love him, he hoped at least.

Bucky sits at his desk nursing a glass of whiskey as he starts to Google local animal shelters. He holds the smoky liquor in his mouth allowing himself to savor the taste before swallowing, feeling the slow burn as the liquid trickles down his throat.

The results show up and one quickly catches his eye, Second Chance Animal Shelter. Clicking on the link he’s brought to the website where the shelter’s motto is proudly displayed, Everyone Deserves a Second Chance.

Much like his disbelief in luck Bucky doesn’t believe in signs but something within is telling him he should go to this place. He chalks it up to pure exhaustion and doesn’t argue with himself, writing the address down he decides to go there later.

Bucky’s head is pounding as he wakes up, feeling disoriented from getting only a few hours sleep. He trudges towards the bathroom, barely lifting his feet until he’s over the sink, letting the cold water run so he could splash it against his tired eyes.

Bucky picks up his jeans from the floor, they’re dirty but he doesn’t care. He grabs a shirt from a pile of clothing, smells it and decides it’s fine for another day’s use even though there’s a bit of a musk to it. He sinks his feet into his boots, not bothering to relace them. Throwing a jacket over himself he grabs a baseball cap and heads towards the door. He stops for a moment to look at his reflection, long stringy hair that needs to be washed, an unkempt beard, dirty clothes (at least he admitted it now), swollen, tired eyes. He looked like a mess.

Bucky drives his truck to the shelter, a few turns off the main road. Pulling into the gravel driveway there are only a few cars and he wonders how much traffic this place sees.

At first glance he’s discouraged by the exterior of the building, it’s more than a little run down with the vinyl siding missing in large chunks exposing the fiberglass wrap underneath. A tall chain link fence runs alongside the building, most likely to give the animals a protected space to run but it reminds Bucky of a prison yard and it leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

Though someone has tried to make this place look as appealing as possible, with bright shrubs planted under the front windows and a cheerful welcome mat adorned with paw prints at the front door. Like its namesake Bucky is going to give this place a second chance, hoping the dog of his dreams is somewhere inside.

Chimes ring as he steps inside the wood paneled entryway that makes the place look dark even with the sunlight streaming in through the window. Bucky waits patiently as the girl behind the desk acknowledged him briefly as she juggled a phone call while riffling through paperwork.

Looking around Bucky sees the walls covered in flyers about adoption events and veterinary services though his attention was drawn to a flat screen monitor showing a slideshow of all the animals up for adoption. A variety of cats were mixed in with Pit bull after Pit bull. Bucky was saddened seeing they were the only breed available, they were unwanted and unlucky just like him.

“I’m so sorry about that. How can I help you?” a sweet voice pulled him from the screen.

Bucky turned to face the desk getting a full view of the girl. Her smile stood out like a beacon of light amongst the darkness and Bucky’s heart skipped a beat the moment his tired eyes met her sparkling ones. He tripped on his words, eventually stammering out that he was there to adopt an animal.

“Great!” the girl beamed. “Were you interested in dogs or cats?”

“Dogs,” he confidently said. Bucky was never particularly fond of cats, remembering the strays that would flock to him when he was hiding out in various countries looking for scraps.

“Okay, if you could just fill this out for me,” she said, handing him a clipboard and pen.

Bucky took the items from her, quickly scribbling out his name. He wondered if she knew who he was. If she did she certainly did let on. She probably didn’t considering how happy she looked. When most people recognize him Bucky can see the fear in their eyes.

He wrote the address down to the compound, it was public knowledge anyway though with Tony’s security any uninvited guests have no chance of getting in. He hesitated writing his phone number. In the event that someone recognized his name he couldn’t risk them having his number as well so he wrote the general number to a line set up that goes straight to voicemail where FRIDAY fields the calls, though they’re mostly spam or kids playing pranks.

Part of him wanted to give his real number to her. If he were his younger self he would have without hesitation in the hopes of taking her out dancing but now things were different. He pushes the thought aside as he hears the gentle whirring of his arm, reminding himself once more that nobody would ever want to be with him.

Bucky hands her back the clipboard, watching as she scans the information. “Thank you James.” She called out to the back for someone named Helena, shortly after another girl came out to take her spot at the front desk, staring at Bucky with much less enthusiasm.

Making her way in front of the desk Bucky took note of her casual appearance, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans just like him though traces of fur and hair were stuck to the material, a result of working with animals. Still she wasn’t dirty, not like he was, and as she walked in front of him, he inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume that lingered in the air.

“Sure you don’t want to see the cats?” she cheerfully asked and Bucky shook his head, telling her he doesn’t like them. “Okay follow me,” she said, sounding a little disappointed.

She leads him down a hallway to a locked door, turning back to face him as she fiddles with the keys, “Oh, my name is Y/N, by the way,” she giggled.

Bucky smiled for the first time in a long time. He found everything about Y/N endearing, from how excited she was that he wanted to adopt a dog, to telling him the history of Second Chance and how she came to work there.

They entered the main area for the dogs, the walkway flanked by cages, each with enough room for the dogs to comfortably walk around in, and a half wall blocking the space next to them. Each dog had bowls of food and water, a bed and toys, and a wee wee pad. The room definitely smelled like dogs but everything was clean. Bucky could tell Y/N took pride in her job and the welfare of the animals there.

As Y/N walked in each of them excitedly wagged their tails, with some barking for her attention which she gladly gave. Bucky was smiling as widely as the dogs were, he was certain if he had a tail it would be wagging too, he only wished she would look at him with the love she showed these dogs.

“Pits have a bad rap but they’re all sweethearts,” she said as she turned towards another cage to touch the paw of an all white Pit bull that was resting his head on the ground, looking in the distance with sad eyes. Soon he lifted his head and nudged her fingers with his nose.

“Let me know if there are any you want me to take out,” she said.

Bucky walked up and down the row of cages, each dog eagerly watching as he passed them. All of the dogs looked nice enough but Bucky wasn’t sure who to pick.

“Can you tell me about them?” he asked Y/N, hoping to learn more about the dogs but also hear more of Y/N’s voice again.  
“Sure, each one is housebroken and they’re all up to date on their shots…”

Bucky politely cut Y/N off, “I’m sorry, I meant could you tell me about each dog?”

Y/N was more than happy to, bouncing excitedly to the first cage as she gestured to the dog like she was a hostess on a game show, proudly showing off what the lucky winner could win.

“This is Summer,” she grinned, gesturing to the buff colored dog. “She was actually being fostered by someone until she had to move and couldn’t take Summer with her,” Y/N said, sighing. “She’s really playful though. She loves being outside, she’d probably be great for hikes.”

Bucky smiled as she moved to the next cage. “This is Autumn. She… Autumn!” Y/N giggled as the dog pressed her wet nose through the fence, the coldness startling her. Bucky let out a small chuckle as she continued. Autumn was beautiful, a large dog with a reddish brown coat, like crisp autumn leaves. No wonder, he thought.

“I rescued her from a kill shelter. I couldn’t…” Y/N took a moment to steady her voice. “I couldn’t let them do that to her. Not when she’s got such a big heart, don’t you Autumn,” she said, speaking to the dog now.

“H-how come she’s here then?” Bucky asked, not meaning to come off as rude as he probably did.  _Nice one Barnes_ , he scolds himself.

“I begged my landlord to keep her but I can’t,” she lamented. “I can’t have any animals where I live.”  
“That must be hard. I can tell how much you love them.”

Y/N smiled at his comment. She did love them, every single one and as much as she loved seeing them she was even happier when they found a forever home.

Moving on to the next cage she pointed to the black and tan dog, “This guy is Winter. His owner moved without him. We found him on the streets last winter. He was malnourished and freezing, he almost didn’t make it,” she said sharing a sad smile with Bucky. Before moving on Y/N reached her fingers in to scratch behind Winter’s ears.

“Let me guess,” Bucky spoke up, “This is Spring,” Bucky nudged his chin towards the black and white dog.

Y/N laughed, playfully touching Bucky’s arm in the process and his body came alive at her touch.

“Noo,” she teased, “This is Cookie.” Upon hearing her name Cookie got up and walked to the front of the cage, putting her nose through the slots and Bucky pressed the fingers of his ungloved hands up to her.

“She was surrendered to us after her family became pregnant but Pits are actually really great with kids.”

After going through the rest of the dogs Y/N and Bucky were at the last cage, and immediately the grey and white Pit bull got up, his tongue sticking out as he panted wildly, tail slapping against the metal cage. His steel blue eyes lit up as Y/N and Bucky walked over to his cage.

“This is Lucky,” Y/N said and Bucky’s head whipped quickly to face her. “He was rescued from a dog fighting ring. He came to us with a broken leg, littered in scars. He had some behavioral issues and they wanted to put him down but I fought for him. Paid for a specialist myself to work with him.”

Y/N crouched down and Lucky rolled over, quickly getting up after he realized she couldn’t really reach him that way. Lucky jumped up, his paws sticking through the fence and Y/N smiled widely as she tried to pet as much of him as she could.

“He had to fight to survive but he made it out and that’s what makes him lucky.”

Bucky heard her sniffling, seeing her discreetly wipe a tear that she shed as she got up. “So, anybody catch your eye?” Y/N asked, her eyes slightly glossy.

Bucky wanted to tell her the truth, that  _she_ caught his eye. He hardly knows her but he wants to change that. Her heart was already so big, filled with her love for all of these dogs he hoped maybe there could be room in there for him too.

Bucky smiled at Y/N, clearing his throat before he spoke, “Lucky.”

Bucky connected to his story, abused by his handlers and forced into fighting; but it was the way Y/N spoke about him that made Bucky believe in a hopeful future. If Lucky could overcome his past so could he.  

Y/N’s smile grew twice in size as she brought Bucky into a room, asking him to wait there while she leashed Lucky. As soon as she opened the door Lucky ran in, nearly toppling Bucky to the ground. His tail was wagging, a smile on his face matching Bucky’s as he started to lick Bucky’s face. Y/N began to laugh and it was like music filled the air. Lucky rolled over waiting for someone to pet his stomach and Bucky obliged, finding the right spot that made his leg twitch with delight.

Y/N gave Bucky a toy for him and Lucky to play with and smiled as he threw it across the room and Lucky sprinted after it. Y/N gave Bucky treats to give him as a reward for good behavior. The three of them were on the ground now with Lucky knocking off Bucky’s baseball cap in another attempt to slobber kisses all over his potential new owner. Bucky felt slightly embarrassed in front of Y/N, his dirty hair on full display but he hoped she didn’t notice. Y/N didn’t as she was too overcome with joy watching him and Lucky getting along.

“So what do you think?” she asked.  
“He’s real sweet,” Bucky replied.  
“I think it’s a perfect match. Your names rhyme too!” she squealed.

Bucky laughed thinking about that before he realized he never gave his nickname. “Y-you know who I am?” he worried out loud, trying to gage Y/N’s expression while devoting his attention to Lucky.

“Yeah course I do. You’re a hero,” she said, looking up at him through her lashes, a shy smile on her face.

The corners of his mouth pulled up to a smile. Bucky hadn’t felt like a hero but hearing Y/N say it made him happy.

Bucky decided he was going to adopt Lucky so Y/N brought him out to the waiting area as she handled the adoption papers. Bucky lazily checked his phone until a raised voice caught his attention.

“He shouldn’t adopt  _anyone_ Y/N, he’s a monster!” Helena whisper-yelled.

“No he’s not Helena! He’s a veteran just like Mr. McKenna who adopted Biscuit yesterday and I didn’t see you object to him!” Y/N said with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

“That’s different Y/N you know that, this guy, he… he…”

Y/N interrupted her co-worker, unable to hear her ramblings anymore, “This is called Second Chance for a reason Helena. We don’t judge the dogs for the things they’ve survived. Bucky Barnes should be no different!”

Y/N made her way towards Bucky with a small pile of papers to sign. “I’m sorry that took so long,” she apologized.

Bucky didn’t want to tell her he heard every word, but for once he didn’t dwell on the negative. There have been countless times where he’s heard things said about him like that, instead he focused on Y/N defending him and not just for his right to adopt a dog.

Bucky signed the papers and Helena reluctantly brought Lucky to the front. Y/N took the leash from her hand, passing it over to Bucky, their fingertips gently touching. She knelt down beside Lucky wrapping her arms around him and kissing the top of his head.

“Take good care of him okay!” she told Bucky.

Bucky drove back to the compound with everyone excited to meet the latest addition to the family. In the back of Bucky’s mind he thought about Y/N, wishing he had said more to her.

Lucky settled in nicely, finding a comfortable position beside Bucky on his bed. Looking down at the content dog Bucky smiled, happy he was able to give Lucky a home. Petting his head he smiled at Lucky but all could think about was Y/N.

“Do you miss Y/N?” Bucky asked Lucky who responded with a deep bark. “Yeah, I miss her too.”

A week later Y/N ate her lunch at the reception desk, trying to chew quietly while she was on the phone. When the bell alerted her of someone walking in her heart sank. Quickly she swallowed her food and told the person on the other line she would have to call them back.

Bucky stood there holding Lucky by the leash and she worried things might not be working out. What Y/N didn’t know was that the first night together with Lucky Bucky woke up well rested with a renewed sense of life. He and Lucky went on a run around the compound. Afterwards he took a nice shower and scrubbed away the layers of dirt he felt had been caked on his skin for weeks. He shaved, did his laundry, cleaned his room and even used the cologne Sam bought him for his birthday. Bucky felt amazing but there was still something missing in his life.

“Bucky, is everything alright?” she asked, worrying that it wasn’t working out between him and Lucky.  
Flashing a bright smile Bucky nodded, “Would you like to go out for dinner? We missed you.”  
“We?” Y/N questioned and Bucky smiled, reiterating what he said. “I’d love to!”

From that day forward things changed for Y/N and Bucky. They began dating and Lucky was thrilled he would get to see Y/N again. Bucky was taking care of himself and even became active with The Avengers occasionally now that he had something to fight for again. The Avengers sponsored an adoption weekend after Tony spruced up the building, fixing the siding and giving the place a long overdue renovation which saw every animal placed in a home.

After a few years of dating Bucky and Y/N moved into a small house together. Bucky was anxious to come back home after a mission kept him away for nearly a week. Lucky greeted Bucky at the door, wagging his tail and jumping up to lick his face.

“I missed you too buddy,” he said, petting the dog all over.

As Bucky entered the living room he saw Y/N reading in a chair, his eyes squinting in confusion as he sees a foreign creature in the room.

“ **Why is there a cat on my couch?** ” he asked about the small grey tabby that was sleeping on the cushion.

“Because he was tired of his bed,” Y/N responded matter-of-factly, her book hiding the wide smile on her face.

“And  _when_  did we get a cat?” he chuckled.

“Since he stumbled into our yard,” she replied, getting up to properly greet him.

Y/N threw her arms around Bucky’s neck, eagerly kissing him. She missed Bucky a lot while he was gone, evidenced by the way she parted her lips, allowing her tongue to caress his, but he also knew she was trying to distract him from the cat, knowing how Bucky felt about them.

When they pulled apart Y/N wrapped her arms around his waist, shifting Bucky to face the cat.

“This is Baron Von Whiskers,” she somehow said with a straight face, even as Bucky quirked his head at her, “Or Whiskers for short.”

Bucky bit his lip as he stared at Y/N’s face, finding every part of her shining back at him, from her sparkling eyes to her bright smile, she was practically glowing and his heart was doing backflips in his chest.

“Welcome to the family Whiskers,” Bucky said as he gently ran his hand along the curled up cat.

“Lucky is the one who found him. You have to see the videos I took, he absolutely loves him.”

Y/N took out her phone to show Bucky pictures of Whiskers curled up against Lucky and videos of them playing together with Lucky licking the tiny cat’s head.

“Aww, Lucky’s a good dad,” Bucky joked.

Y/N’s breath became caught in her throat as she felt heat begin to creep up on her cheeks. She looked at Bucky with a coy smile, “Do you know who else is gonna be a good Dad?” she hinted at, biting her lip in anticipation of his realization.

“Really? D’ya mean it?” Bucky asked as she hummed in response.

Bucky’s lips were on Y/N’s immediately, pouring out every ounce of his love for her through the kiss until Lucky jumped up to interrupt them wanting their attention for himself.

Months later Bucky comes home to find Y/N laying in bed, Whiskers is curled up next to her with Lucky’s head against her swollen belly. Bucky’s dreams were coming true and for once he realizes just how lucky he is.


End file.
